Consumers utilize data networks for transmitting and receiving information using various platforms, or devices. Consumers are also capable of accessing data networks through various types of infrastructure (e.g., cable, DSL, fiber, etc.). Satellite networks have emerged as an option for consumers to access data, as well as voice, networks.
Satellite communication systems typically utilize a very small aperture terminal (VSAT) at the user location to establish communication over the satellite network. The VSAT allows a consumer to access, for example, data networks via multiple user devices. The VSAT is associated with a gateway which provides a point of connection to terrestrial data networks for the satellite network. During service initialization, a VSAT is linked to a particular gateway for all communications. This link is typically maintained until the VSAT is re-initialized, or re-ranged, by service personnel.
Gateways are typically configured to support links to many VSATS and other satellite communication devices. Since each VSAT (and satellite communication device) has a fixed link to a gateway, it can be difficult to manage and distribute load in a manner which maintains required quality of service (QoS) levels. Satellite communication systems are also susceptible to the effects environmental conditions such as rain, snow, etc., which can result in service interruptions. Depending on the current system loads, users may receive a lower quality of service. Since conventional VSATs are only capable of communicating with one gateway, consumers are forced to endure service interruptions and/or lower quality service during the aforementioned conditions. Based on the foregoing, there is a need for a satellite communication system that allows terminals to utilize a different gateway during service interruptions or reduced service quality.